Jack Daniels
by splitthedeck
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is an alcoholic only problem is that he's underaged. One day when Arthur's had too much to drink he gets found in a park by Alfred F. Jones, high school jock, and teenage bad A. Rated M for later chapters. UsUk in that order.
1. Just a Swig

**Dedicated to my America **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing well, except for Ian and Sean **

**Pairing: UsUk or AmericaxEngland in that order**

It wasn't Arthur's first time drinking. He had grown up in a familly full of drinkers, his father, his mother, all of his brothers drank, especially his oldest twin brothers Ian and Sean who were constantly competing to see who could drink the most kegs.

At that moment, it was Sean who was winning. He was on his seventh, and it never failed to awe Arthur how much his brothers could drink without passing out.

"Anot'er!" Sean sang happily. It was obvious that the boy was giddy and high off his horses, as he hummed a merry tune and tipped back so far on his chair that Arthur was absolutely positive that he was going to fall, and hit his head, or somehow manage to break something from that short of a distance, like say an arm or leg, or maybe even his twin brother Ian's arm or leg, who was just so happening to sit right behind him on the floor, covered in spilled alcohol and wreaking of a bad night on the town. A night, that Arthur knew for a fact that Ian had very much been having.

The small shot of beer in front of him sat there waiting expectantly, but Arthur wasn't interested. What he wanted was something bigger, much bigger, and who could blame him after the day he'd had? He finallly decided that a shot was enough for now, and downed it all in one swift gulp, the caramel liquid burning down his throat and into his body. It only took seconds for the alcohol to kick in, knocking out Arthur's senses one by one.

"Do you want anot'er go?" Ian asked from his precarious position on the floor, holdiing out a bottle, barely half full. Arthur nodded and leaned forward to grab it. A mischevious cackle was heard, then a thunk, as Sean kicked Arthur's legs out from under him and he was sent sprawling across the hard wood floor.

Laughing merrily, Ian handed him the bottle as if in apology, and stood, very shakily as he attempted to head up the stairs. Sean, the more tall and gangly of the two, who was substantially less wobbly, followed after him, arms scooping under his, to pick him up and carry him the rest of the way to their room.

Arthur lay on the floor for the longest time, bottle in hand, as he tried to clear his mind enough to sit up to take a few more swigs. When the bottle was empty, he stood, needing the table for support as he went in search of more alcohol. It was lovely to feel absolutely nothing, his mind blank except for the dizzying want of another glass, another bottle.

Eventually Arthur found himself outside, in the cool night air and he decided that the best thing he could do was go to the park and wait for an alcohol cart, which he absolutely believed was real, because it was far more useful than an icecream van, and why not?

It took him a substantially longer time to arrive at the park than it normally did, but when he did, he eagerly collapsed on a bench, and closed his eyes. It was cold outside, the crisp coolness, wafting over his body and making him shiver slightly, and wonder why he hadn't worn a jacket. He shrugged off the feeling of discomfort and curled into a ball, his mind kind of turning off to the world. Everything was a blur anyway he told him self, what does it matter if I fall asleep?

Arthur was there for who knows how long before he felt something wet press into his face. He nudged it away, but it just came right back. After a few more times of this dance he opened his eyes and saw staring back at him, the big brown ones of a golden lab. The dog nudged his nose into Arthur's face again, and the blond young man just stared at him. There was a heated battle between eyes before the dog simply reached up and licked his face.

"Yuck!" Arthur laughed and wiped at his face, "You- Mr. Lab need to go see a dentist" he chortled quietly at his own joke. They sat there in companionable silence for several minutes before there was any sign of the dogs owner.

"Captain!" a voice called, "Come here boy! where are you?" Arthur looked away from the dog to see a young man with blond hair, and an empty leash and collar in hand. The other boy came closer, and eyed him with concern, probably thinking he was a hobo of some sort. Captain stared up at his owner with sad brown eyes as he wagged his tail in a slow exaggerated manner. Arthur closed his eyes and willed the young man to go away. He was here for the alcohol, not to see other people. Where was the alcohol cart anyway? He was absolutely convinced it was real.

"What's your name?" It took Arthur a moment to realize that the blond boy was talking to him. He opened his eyes, brow furrowed as he answered slopilly.

"Ar-thu-r Kirkl-and." His words came out in a sort of drawled out manner and he bit his lip, working really hard at keeping his head up, and not letting it loll to the side.

"Are you drunk?"

"No." Arthur shook his head adamantly. "I never get dru-nk"

The other boy shook his head despairingly and reached out a hand to help Arthur up. "How old are you?" He questioned, blue eyes digging into Arthur's green ones.

"Eighteen." He answered carefully.

"Should you be drinking?" When the blond boy saw that Arthur couldn't stand on his own, he grabbed his arms, and knelt down, pulling him onto his back.

"Probably not" Arthur replied, hiccuping against the blond's neck.

"I'm Alfred by the way." The other boy added, reaching back to wrap his arms around Arthur's thighs, keeping him on his back.

"Helloooo" Arthur laughed drunkenly. His mind was a mess at that point. He was unsure of what he was actually saying or doing for that matter. The world was a blur around him.

"Can you direct me to your house?" Alfred asked carefully, looking back at the nearly unconcsious boy on his back. Arthur's brow scrunched up and he thought long and hard, but he couldn't really recall where he lived. In a white house? Or was it blue? After several minutes of trying to think of it, Alfred just assumed he couldn't and headed in the direction of his own home. "Do you mind if I take you home with me?" Alfred asked carefully, "It's better than being stuck alone in a dark park, drunk off your ass."

Arthur laughed against the back of Alfred's neck and squirmed slightly, "I'm not- Drunnnnk"

"Sure you aren't." Alfred agreed, carefully pinching Arthur's thigh in a warning to not wiggle. "Come on, Captain." He called to his dog, who soon followed after him, keeping up a steady pace as they headed out of the park and down the street. Arthur lost track of which way they turned after the first few turns, and finally just closed his eyes, the effort of keeping them open, too much. "Are you graduated or?"

"Senior year of high school." Arthur answered.

"That means that you have school tomorrow."

Arthur nodded.

"What school do you go to?"

"Birdale High school."

"Alright." They finally made it to Alfred's house and he set Arthur down to fumble around in his pocket for a key. Arthur slumped against the wall, his legs almost slipping out from underneath him as he Alfred to unlock the door. Alfred carried him in as quietly as possible, carefully toting him up the stairs and to his own bedroom. It only took a few minutes for Arthur to fall asleep after he touched the mattress.


	2. And So a Deal Arises

**Dedicated to my America **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing well, except for Ian and Sean, and some of Alfred's dorks. **

**Pairing: UsUk or AmericaxEngland in that order**

The next morning Arthur woke up with a pounding head ache in a completely unfamiliar bed. He rubbed his forehead and sat up, ears ringing.

"Hello?" He called, wanting to see if anyone was home that could tell him where exactly he was.

"Finally awake I see." Came the muffled reply of some guy who Arthur now saw was in the bathroom adjoining the room. He let out a terrified shriek, and the boy came running out, half dressed to shush him. "My parents can't know you're here. I already do enough shit. They don't need to ground me because I'm fucking around with some guy, no matter how adorable he might be."

Arthur attempted to let out another shriek but the blond boy eyed him carefully. "None of my friends can know you were here either. By the looks of you, you're a goody-two-shoes and that could ruin my reputation as a bad ass. It can't be known that I go around helping drunk kids who lay on benches." Alfred carefully removed his hand, "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Arthur answered, sitting up awkwardly. "I just have one question."

"What?" Alfred raised an eyebrow, golden eyelashes fluttering, his eyes narrowing in a scowl.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Where am I?"

"That's way more than one." Alfred sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Let me clarify. You don't remember at all what happened last night?" Arthur shook his head. "Okay then..." Alfred sighed again, "My name is Alfred F. Jones, you're here because you were so drunk off your ass that you didn't remember where home was, and you are at my house, currently in my bed."

"Oh," was all Arthur could respond to his words.

"Oh is right." Alfred ran a hand through his hair, "Now wait a second while I grab something for you to wear. I'll drive you to school, and back if you promise to do as I say if questions arise."

Arthur's brow furrowed, chartreuse eyes blinking rapidly in suprise, "okay..."

"Alright then." Alfred stood and headed to his closet, disappearing inside for a few minutes before reappearing with a large sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. "These are the only shorts I have that would fit you. I threw away all the other stuff from Jr. High so this sweater will have to do." he tossed the clothes at Arthur waiting expectantly for him to strip and pull them on.

Arthur blushed bright red and averted his eyes.

"What? We're both dudes. What's the deal?" Alfred questioned, eyebrow raised.

"It's nothing-" Arthur stuttered as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of his shoulders, extremely self conscious about his lack of clothing, and his bare chest. Alfred couldn't help but allow his eyes to soak in the cuteness of the male in front of him. He quickly shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts away. He shouldn't be thinking guys were cute, even if they were absolutely adorable.

Arthur stood, and carefully unbuckled his jeans, allowing them to slip down his thighs and to the floor as he reached for the shorts and sweat shirt. Alfred knew that he should look away, but he didn't, his eyes coated over the smaller boy like liquid honey, as he hurriedly changed into the much too big clothing.

Alfred was starting to regret being so harsh with him, as Arthur turned to look at him brow furrowed, basically drowning in Alfred's clothes. He coughed, and turned his blue eyed gaze away from him, as he began to finish getting ready. It only took a few minutes for him to become fully dressed, and they were off to school.

Arthur was very good at being quiet as he snuck down the stairs in front of Alfred, tip toeing on the balls of his feet, trying not to wake up the bigger teen's parents. When they were out side, the sound of birds chirping assaulted Arthur's sensitive ears, and it wasn't the first time that morning that he wished that he hadn't decided to drink the night before. It was alright for Ian and Sean to drink, they were legal, and in college, and their classes didn't start til the evening, even if they did decide to go. Ian wasn't the kind to actual arrive punctually to places, if he even arrived at all, whereas Sean did his best, but was usually always dragged down by his younger twin brother.

It came as quite a shock to Arthur when he saw that not only would he not be driving to school himself, but he would be riding in on a very large, very frightening looking motorcycle. Alfred hopped on easily, slinging a long lean leg over the seat as he pulled out a helmet for Arthur to use. Arthur walked over carefully, eyeing the machine like the death trap he was sure it was.

"Do you really expect me to ride on that?"

"Do you want to stay home at my house with my parents?" Alfred questioned, unsympathetically, eyebrow raised. Arthur shook his head 'no' before carefully slinging a leg over the hard leather cushion. It was quite difficult for him to wiggle himself on the seat, and when he was finally in a safe position, he held tightly to the other boys leather bomber jacket. It was a weird fashion choice, but Arthur assumed it must be some sort of Signature look for him or something. Alfred handed him the helmet, and Arthur fumbled with the buckles, trying his best to get the thing onto his head without severely injuring either himself or his so called 'driver.'

The engine roared to life, and Arthur prayed to God that Alfred knew how to drive. When they finally arrived at school, Arthur was a panting mess, his fingers digging tightly into Alfred's bomber coat, his eyes wide with shock, head pounding with a head ache. He had no idea how he could possibly survive another ride on that monstrosity as Alfred's friends began to approach them.

Each one of them had dark eyeliner smudged across their eyes, their clothes clung tightly to their skin, and piercings littered one of the boy's lips like lip gloss, only metal. Arthur caught himself wondering who would want to kiss someone who tasted like metal right as soon as a girl leaned up to oh-so-charmingly stick her tongue in Metal Boy's mouth.

Alfred greeted them calmly, grabbing Arthur's wrists and practically tearing them from his jacket. Arthur nearly fell over in surprise, losing his balance he stumbled to the side, his leg catching on the seat as he was sent sprawling across the asphalt.

"Why'd you bring a clutz with you?" A girl chortled behind her mask of make up. She had somehow managed to draw it on so thickly that it might look like latex had been glued to her face.

Alfred wracked his brain, trying to think of something /anything/ that could recover for the not so cool entrance Arthur, the green eyed beauty, had just shown. The only thing he could think of that could possibly save either of their reputations had to do with a mattress, and he felt only a little shame in replying, "he's only a clutz out of the bed."

Alfred's friends eyed him, seemingly impressed. It was going on a whole different level to be interested in men. It was like shoving the 'I can do what I want' statement into all the parentals faces. Alfred let out a calming breath as he heard a few of his friends whistle. He really wished he hadn't had to lie like that, but, a reputation was a reputation, and in high school there was nothing more important.

Alfred's statement had really shocked Arthur. He stood shakily, and stared at the scary group in front of him, very much aware that he stuck out like a sore thumb. His knees stung, and so did his elbows, no doubt from scraping them on the ground, the weirdest part was the fact that his eyes stung. Why in the world would they sting? It came as a shock to Arthur as he felt a wet droplet leak down his cheek, then two, then three, and suddenly he realized he was crying and that Alfred had noticed, that all of his friends had noticed. God- God- please don't let me cry- Arthur prayed, his brow furrowed in concentration. He felt the tears stop and was very very aware of the dark gothic gazes that lay themselves on top of him.

"I-" He had no idea what to say. He looked so un cool, he would probably be labled 'cry baby' forever. Why couldn't he have just gotten off the motorcycle like a normal person? Why did he have to attract attention to himself.

"Mon ami~" Came a purr right in Arthur's ear, and he jumped head swivelling to see Francis Bonnefroy, President of the Student Body Council, smiling flirtatiously down at him. "Did these hooligans hurt you?" he tsked tsked at the bunch and carefully took Arthur's hand in his, eyeing the torn up skin, thick french accent flowing, he leaned down to press a soft kiss to his palm. Arthur glared at him and twitched his arm away. It was a well known fact that Francis was a flirt, a very big flirt. Even his boyfriend Matthew knew that, and Arthur was sure that it bothered him.

"No, go away Francis." Arthur hissed, "Go play with your boyfriend."

"There's always room for one more, no?" Francis winked, before straightening himself. "Just make sure you aren't too rough on him." He smirked and bounded off.

"Twat." Arthur hissed under his breath. Francis just couldn't help himself. Arthur knew that the other boy was very faithful to Matthew, but it still bothered him to see him flirt in any way. For a few moments Arthur had completely forgotten that he was not alone, and he finally looked up to see very speculative faces peering at him.

"You know Francis?" One boy asked. This one looked relatively normal, with chocolate brown hair, and green eyes. Arthur nodded carefully, squeezing his hands shut, and barely holding back a wince as his fingers dug into the raw part of his palm. "Could you get us into the school dance?"

Arthur's jaw flapped and he had no idea what to say, "Wha- Why aren't you allowed to go to the school dance?" He asked.

"Because last year, Natalia here, " Metal face gestured to a girl with long blond hair, and what appeared to be fangs? "put alcohol in the punch and all the freshmen drank it." High fives were exchanged and Arthur's brow knitted together. He couldn't understand why this group of people were the most liked and popular in the school.

"...Are you going to do it again?" Arthur asked wearily. Brown hair shook his head.

"Nah, not this year. We want to get into the dance because it's Gilbert's last year, and he hasn't been to a single one due to being suspended every time one comes around." Brown hair gestured to a tall albino man in the back. He didn't look all that bad.

"You aren't lying?" Arthur asked carefully. He knew that they could easily be lying to him, but maybe he could trust them? He did have personal connections with Francis, and if not Francis, then Matthew. He and Matthew went way back.

"No. We aren't." Brown hair nodded adamantly. His nods of reassurance were followed by the rest of the gang's and finally Arthur looked to Alfred for reassurance. He was the one he knew right? But Alfred didn't look back, didn't even signal that he recognized Arthur's pressence, and for some reason, Arthur felt like he was about to cry all over again. 


	3. In Dire Need of Some Eyeliner

**Dedicated to my America **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ian and Sean, and some of Alfred's dorks**

**Pairing: UsUk or AmericaxEngland in that order**

"So the thing is that you really aren't that...uhm...what's the word?" The brown haired boy, who Arthur had learned was named Antonio asked.

"Interesting." Natalia finished for him. Arthur wasn't sure whether to be offended or not.

"But we can fix that-" Interjected Gilbert. He seemed to be the one most interested in the blond british boy. Probably because he was the one that Arthur would be scoring a ticket to the dance.

"Fix it? How?" Arthur raised an eyebrow as he was ushered down the hall way away from the class rooms and to the back of the school.

"We'll just fix you up, glam you a bit, add some eyeliner. You'll be presentable in no time."

"...Eyeliner? I don't think so." Arthur hissed in shock. Natalia itnored his protests as Arthur was pulled out of the school and towards the parking lot where he was roughly shoved into a black van with the names of Metal bands graffiti'd on the side. He was freaked out to say the least.

The van smelled like smoke, alcohol, and sex. The musky scent wafting around in thick torrents. There was a mat in the back that looked like it had been recently used and Arthur shuddered to think what had been done on it. He moved as far from it as possible as Natalia revved the engine, and Antonio and Gilbert climbed in the back with him. A small black haired boy was sitting in the front on the lap of a taller darker haired male with a weird curl on the top of his head, and Arthur stared at them both, appalled that they were breaking the law, and that he had never seen them before.

It was terrifying. The whole ride was absolutely terrifying, not to mention the fact that he was missing class, it was absolutely awful.

Natalia parked the car and hopped around the back to let the boys in the back out. Arthur was roughly shoved into the parking lot of a dark looking club. The lights were off inside, it was obviously closed, and the huge sign outside the door said 'Vitael' Arthur had no clue what it meant, and didn't really want to know as he was grabbed by the elbows and ushered through the door and up the stairs. There was a back room at the end of the hall behind all of the dance area and bar. The room was full of torn up clothing stuck on clothing racks, shoes tucked in a corner, and make up thrown across table after table after table.

"What... Is this place?"

"This, is our dressing room."

"...For what?" Arthur asked brow furrowed.

"We're in a band, and Gilbert's dad owns and sponsors us at this club every monday, tuesday, and friday."

"Oh," Arthur was in shock, still trying to process the fact that he was in the dressing room of a supposedly popular band full of misfits. Natalia grabbed a pony tail holder and pulled her hair back before heading over to the rack of clothing.

"If you're going to be hanging with us, you need to look like you can hang with us." She pulled apart groups of clothing, seeming to analyze them as she went through them.

"I'm going to be 'hanging' with you?" Arthur's brow furrowed. He hadn't agreed to that.

"Well, we can't really just ditch a dude who scroes us something like tickets to the dance. It's bad for our reputation."

"Okay..." Arthur just stared at her awkwardly unsure what to say or do. Should he refuse? He didn't really have anyone that he would be leaving behind if he was drafted into their group. Arthur sighed and decided to just go with it.

"Alright. You have beautiful green eyes, so we want to dress you in blacks to emphasize that point."

"Will that emphasize it?"

"Shush- Stop questioning me." She waved her hand and pulled out a pair of black jeans completely covered in slashes and holes. "I have a knack for guessing sizes." She explained as she tossed the pants to him. Arthur eyed them brow furrowed. Unsure if he wanted to put them on. Was he sure he wanted to be associated with these people? He didn't have time to answer the question before Natalia had come over and roughly tugged his shorts down. Arthur gasped in surprise and jumped back. "Oh, stop being a baby and put on the freaking pants." She glared at him, then eyed his boxers. "Those, those will definitely not do."

"Wh-Why not?" Arthur asked in alarm, hands going straight to his boxers to clutch them tightly to himself.

"The holes on the pants will show them, and that's utterly awful looking." She huffed and headed to a dresser that was in the back of the room. "You'll have to wear these." She opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of very pink, very frilly panties.

"Oh hell no." Arthur spluttered, backing away from her, "There is nothing in the world you could do or say that would get me to wear those."

"You're going to wear them." She said playfully, but there was a sort of menacing look in her eyes as she followed after him, backing him into a wall. "If you don't put them on, I'll put them on for you." She purred threateningly, holding them in front of his face.

"I- I can't! Those are girl garments. Everyone would know." he cried trying to shove her away, but Natalia was strong. Much too strong to be persuaded to rethink a decision she had already made.

"I'll look away when you put them on." She negotiated. Arthur couldn't help but panic at the thought of wearing them, but the fear of that compared to the fear he now felt for Natalia was miniscule. He accepted the panties, cheeks flushed, and Natalia looked away as he pulled them on. He was humiliated. Arthur had never felt this utterly embarrassed in his hole life, even including the time that his older brother Allistor had stolen all his clothes when he was showering, then locked him out of the house in the nude when he had chased him.

Natalia grabbed the pants and tossed them to him without looking, and Arthur flushed even more, pulling them on dejectedly. The panties felt very uncomfortable around certain parts of him, but that was to be expected. He just really hoped that no one would notice that was what he was wearing. Oh God, what would his brother's say? He could imagine their torment, and it terrified him.

"Take off your shirt." She ordered. Arthur did as told, not putting up much of a fuss this time around as he waited to be handed something she deemed worthy. Natalia pulled out a black leather vest with lots of safety pins and holes etched into it and lined with silver and tossed it to him.

"What about a shirt?"

"This is your shirt." She replied, heading over to the table to get make up ready. Arthur was not ready for this kind of thing in his life. Today was just becoming worse and worse, and felt quite scandalized when he pulled on the vest, buttoned it as far as it would go, and it didn't cover anything past his belly button, and the neckline was terribly low.

"Alright. I think we're just going to go with some dark eye make up for you. Your eyebrows already frame your eyes quite nicely, and since they are already very dark, they bring out your eyes to a T."

Make up. Arthur sat very still as Natalia applied some very dark eyeliner and mascara around his eyes. She then deemed him finished and ruffled his hair.

"You look fantastic." She hummed happily as she patted his shoulder.

"I feel like some sort of goth mannequin." Arthur grumbled dejectedly as he was ushered out of the dressing room and back down the hall and stairs to the van.

"Now, back to school." Natalia grinned, hopping into the front seat, and gestering for Antonio and Gilbert to open the back door for Arthur to get in once more. For a split second Arthur wondered what they had been doing while he and Natalia had been inside, but then he shook himself out of it. He really didn't want to know.


	4. Freaks

**Dedicated to my America **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ian and Sean, and some of Alfred's dorks**

**Pairing: UsUk or AmericaxEngland in that order**

**Special note: Thank you so much everyone for such a positive response! It really means a lot to know that you guys enjoy some of the things I write ;)**

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. Except for the awkward glances that were thrown at him every time he was picked up from class by one of the Misfits as Arthur nicknamed them, everything seemed pretty normal. He was uncomfortable showing off as much of his thighs that were showing, but as Natalia constantly reminded him, "Beauty. Is. Pain."

Arthur was just glad that seeing as how it was the first week of school he wouldn't have to change in gym class. He could just imagine the other boy's faces as they saw the panties he was wearing. He shuddered with the thought. He didn't like thinking about what other's were probably thinking when they saw he wasn't wearing boxers.

The thing that upset Arthur the most about the day wasn't the fact that he was being forced to wear very revealing clothing and eyeliner, it was the fact that Alfred F. Jones, the one in the group of Misfits that Arthur assumed was the nicest, turned out to be the biggest jerk of them all, and the group leader, or something along those lines. He called most of the shots and when they walked their rather impressive walk down the hall in their pack, he was always the one right in the front, surrounded by them on his sides.

Arthur knew that he was supposed to get a ride home with him, but really, he could walk couldn't he? It was better than braving the looks, and Alfred's devilish motorcycle with a pounding head ache anyway. Birdale High School had long ago stopped offering bus transportation. Arthur assumed that Alfred wouldn't mind. The other teen hadn't seemed to like him in even the slightest, he would probably even be glad that Arthur decided to take the scenic route. So as Arthur began to walk home he was terribly surprised when the roar of an engine approached him and upon looking up he saw it was Alfred, angry scowl plastered on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alfred questioned, slowing down to a crawl as he followed Arthur in his walking.

"Home." He answered simply. Alfred sighed and continued to follow after him on his motorcycle.

"I told you I'd drive you."

"I don't need you to." Arthur huffed angrily, speeding up his pace. Alfred was royally pissed off at this point. Arthur was a small guy, he didn't look all that strong, and he wreaked of vulnerability. It was extremely dangerous for a guy like him to walk around wearing almost nothing by himself. Scratch that- It was extremely dangerous for him to walk around at all by himself. The guy was fucking adorable, especially when he was pissed. His nostrils would flare, his eyebrows bunch together, and his bottom lip would jut out in an angry pout.

It only took Alfred a moment to realize that that was exactly the look he was being given now. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" Arthur huffed in indignation, "you clearly don't care what I think or about my well being, seeing as you dragged me into this whole mess."

"And what mess is that?" It was hard to talk over the roar of the engine, so Alfred had to raise his voice. Blue eyes boiling with curiousity.

"The whole 'punk-I-wear-mascara-and-do-stupid-things-for-a-ho bby" Arthur folded his arms, stopping altogether. Alfred carefully pulled closer to the curb and turned off the engine, setting down the kick stand.

"How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't have picked me up at that park, then I could be just a normal guy, trying to make it through my senior year not having to worry about a group of people who will force me to wear panties!" He practically yelled, Green eyes flashed and he tapped his foot impatiently.

"You're wearing...panties?" That was all that Alfred could process from that sentence. Arthur's face flushed even more and he nodded.

"It's not my fault though..."

"What kind?"

"What do you mean what kind?" Arthur looked at him in confusion.

"What kind of panties?" Alfred was really, very curious. Probably more curious than he should've been, but screw 'should'ves' he was really curious to know.

"As if I'd tell you." Arthur huffed, hands on hips.

"I could always check for myself." Alfred shrugged, "But I thought I'd give you a chance first." Arthur's look of scandalous-ness was priceless as he moved his hands down to cover that area of himself unconsciously.

"I can't see them through your clothes," Alfred rolled his eyes, "Alright, just tell me." He leaned forward, a devilish smirk gracing his lips. Arthur averted his gaze and shifted his feet, "Don't make me peak myself." Alfred threatened.

"Fine- Fine" Arthur flushed and bunched his vest up in his hands, unconsciously revealing even more of his stomach than was already showing. "They're pink..."

"And?"

"Made of lace..." Arthur sighed dejectedly. He was still looking down so he didn't see the American boys look of absolute delight. Alfred had no idea why it made him this giddy inside to think that Arthur was wearing pink lacey panties. Maybe it excited him in some strange way. As soon as he had had his fun, he got serious again.

"Arthur, hop on." He ordered. The other boy looked up, green eyes muddled with confusion.

"Why do you care?"

Alfred sighed in exasperation, "The way you're dressed now screams 'rape me' so just fucking hop on the motorcycle."

Arthur was shocked by that statement, but complied unhappily as he slung a leg over the seat and reached for the helmet that Alfred offered.

"Good boy," Alfred congratulated, patting Arthur's thigh awkwardly before adjusting the kick stand and shooting off. "Where do you live exactly?" He asked carefully, eyes drifting to his side mirror to see Arthur looking back at him curiously, green eyes burning behind dark eyeliner. Natalia was very good at her job- He hummed softly to himself.

"Turn left when you reach the intersection up ahead, and then keep driving til Pine Wood circle. My house is the small white one."

Alfred stored the directions carefully in his memory, but when it came time to turn left, he instead took a right heading away from the Suburbs and into the city.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked appalled.

"I thought I should apologize for telling everyone that, well, that you were my sex toy or something or another, so I'm taking you wherever you want to go." Alfred hummed happily to himself. This would get the gnawing feeling of guilt off his chest wouldn't it?

"I want to go home."

"Somewhere other than that."

Arthur sighed. If Alfred wasn't going to take him home, he might as well do something useful for him. "I want to go to an ice cream parlor."

That took Alfred off guard. "An Ice cream parlor?"

Arthur nodded, "And a bar."

"You're too young for that." Alfred shook his head.

"I have a fake ID..." Arthur looked at him curiously, "How old are you any way?"

"Sixteen. Turning seventeen in July."

Arthur was taken aback. Sixteen? Did that mean he was a sophomore?

"I get told that I look older than I am, a lot of the time."

Arthur sat awkwardly in silence for several minutes before he said anything. "...So...What grade are you? Sophomore? Freshmen?"

"Senior." Again Arthur didn't know what to say. At that point he was thoroughly confused. "I skipped a few grades."

"Oh..." Was all Arthur could respond to that.

"Most of us in our band-"

"Of Misfits" Arthur couldn't help but pop in.

"...That's actually a really good name." Alfred looked impressed as they stopped at another intersection. "We don't have an official name for our band yet... That could very well be the start we need."

"Why thank you~" Arthur hummed happily to himself, "I do tend to come up with brilliant things."

Alfred laughed and rolled his eyes. Arthur decided that he liked his laugh. He preferred it much over the stern expression that Alfred was usually sporting.

"Are you going to let me finish my thought?" Alfred questioned, and Arthur nodded tolerantly. "Most of us, in our band of misfits," he winked, "Are in there for some reason. A lot of us are Artists, and some of us are just here because we excel at something. Natalia is a make up artist, Gilbert can carve and sculpt things, Antonio is a master at writing poetry and books, ect. you get the drift. We all banded together because we were already treated like freaks," Alfred shrugged.

"...What is your special gift?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Everything." Was Alfred's simple answer. It wasn't boasting, just a straight forward statement, and Arthur's jaw dropped, unsure what Alfred even meant.


	5. Contrary Dairy

**Dedicated to my America **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ian and Sean, and some of Alfred's dorks**

**Pairing: UsUk or AmericaxEngland in that order**

**Special note: Thank you for the continued support! Sorry for the later update- I hope to maybe put up the next chapter later today, or relitively soon- bear with me ;)**

"...Everything? Please ellaborate." Arthur folded his arms in front of him as they waited for the ie ream shakes to be set in front of them.

"Well..." Alfred sighed, "I don't have anything specific that I'm amazing at- I've never really come across anything that didn't come easy- and I - well- I do everything very very well. " he flushed a little, "I don't really talk about it much, I try not to stick out but..."

"...So you're like, a god or something." Arthur raised an eyebrow and Alfred shrugged. The drinks were delivered and Arthur sipped slowly at his, trying to process Alfred's words. "Is that why you're such a dick?"

That phrase seemed to catch Alfred off guard and he nearly choked o his drink.

"I- I'm a what?"

"A dick. A wanker, A plonker, a right git." Arthur held up his fingers counting the insults across them. "A poser, and here's the best one, an absolute jerk."

"I beg to differ! I am not any of those things." Alfred huffed slightly, "I brought you to my own home when you were drunk, drove you to school, and I'm taking you out on a date-"

"AHA!" Arthur pointed an accusatory finger at him, "I suspected as much! So this is a date?"

Alfred spluttered slightly then sighed, running a hand through his honey colored mane. "Yes..."

"You aren't very good at asking people out." Arthur said matter-of-factly, "You should've just said, 'Arthur, why don't you go on a date with me, because you look damn fabulous all the time, and I just find you spectacular.'"

"Because that's embarrassing, and when did I ever say that?" Alfred's cheeks were a healthy flush.

"I noticed from the moment you pulled up next to me on your contraption. You are very good at staring."

Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look Arthur. Let me be frank with you."

"By all means" he gestured openly with his palms.

"I find you very attractive. Your accent is enticing, your personality refreshing, as far as I can tell, and your eyes are absolutely arousing."

"So what are you telling me? that you want to shag me?

"That I want to what?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"That you want to take me to bed."

Alfred shrugged, a naughty smirk gracing his lips. Arthur sighed and crossed his arms unsure what to do now. He finally had gotten the truth out of the evasive American and he was content with that, but what could he do with this new information? Literally nothing.

"You're so strange." Arthur rolled his eyes and sipped his own drink, sitting in silence.

"I like you." Alfred hummed softly. That caught Arthur off guard and he looked up at the punk in front of him, his brow furrowed, green eyes clear as he searched for some sort of lie in Alfred's face. The other boy's blue eyes were warm and soft. They lacked any of the harshness he had seen earlier, and Arthur smiled hesitently at him.

Alfred had no idea what was going through his own head. He knew that he was attracted to the shorter man, he knew that, yet he had no idea why he was telling him. He never told people these kinds of things- especially not the person he was crushing on. It had come as a shock to him really. He just- He couldn't help but be attracted to those dark green eyes that were piercing and clear, and- and- inexplicably honest. Those eyes would never lie to him.

And God what Arthur looked like in that outfit. It was already enticing enough to see so many slivers of those milky thighs, and to see the smooth expanse of his stomach, but to know- To know for certain that on that tight little ass was a pair of pink lacey panties was absolutely mind blowing. It was nearly impossible not to think about it.

Arthur finished his drink and waited expectantly for the handsome American to do the same.

"What now?" He asked carefully.

"The bars don't open til around eight..." Alfred hummed, looking down to check his watch, "How about we go to a park? Theres a really good one at the edge of town... We could stop for food, bring it with- go on a picnic." Alfred was beginning to like this idea, and despite Arthur's suspicion, he did too.

"That sounds quite fun." he hummed softly.

"What kind of food do you want?" Alfred stood and headed to Arthur's side of the table. "...You have a fake ID right? Maybe instead of a bar we could buy some alcohol and take it with us."

Arthur was beginnning to like this idea more and more. "That sounds nice." He hummed standing.

"Perfect." Alfred's handsome features tipped into a joyful smile as he watched the shorter man saunter ahead of him. He was in for one hell of a night.

**I hope you're liking it so far! This chapter was relitively short- But don't worry- some juicy ness will happen relitively soon *winky face***


	6. Blue Skies and Sugar Kisses

**Dedicated to my America **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ian and Sean, and some of Alfred's dorks**

**Pairing: UsUk or AmericaxEngland in that order**

**Special note: *cough* excuse the fluff *cough* ALSO first M rated scene near the end of this chapter. WARNING**

Arthur lay on his back staring up at the ceruluen blue sky. Alfred lay beside him, not a word slipped out of his lips. They just lay on the grass staring up at the sky, the sun blocked out by trees, the playground just a few feet away. The whole place was deserted. As Alfred had explained on their way there from the store, back pack full of food draped around Arthur's shoulders, the park was always empty. It was not a well known spot that had been built by a rich man who had passed away. Young children used to go to there and play every day, but as years passed after the old man's death, people stopped coming, until there was no one to visit the quaint little place.

Alfred later explained that the park became a sort of museum that no one visited. A place that showcased the efforts of a sweet hearted little old man, who only wanted to bring happiness to little children.

"I like this park." Arthur said after several minutes, feeling the need to break the silence.

"I do too." Alfred smiled softly. There was more silence then Alfred got up retrieving their dinner, and laying it out on his jacket as a makeshift blanket. Arthur leaned on his elbow, eyeing the food in front of him a smile tugging at his lips.

"You're not as much of a prat as I originally thought." he hummed rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for that wonderful compliment. Now how about some wine?" He smiled coily and passed Arthur the bottle. They hadn't been able to bring cups and Arthur smiled, popping the cork and taking a delicate swig. Alfred watched him in admiration, absolutely fascinated as his throat slightly quivered. He never knew drinking could be so graceful.

Arthur handed him the bottle when he was finished, his face already a soft pink from alcohol consumption. Alfred took a swig, his eyes never straying from the green orbs in front of him. Arthur lay back down on the grass and he smiled softly, relaxing for the first time near the American boy. The way the skin tight vest rose up on his body gave Alfred shivers, and he sighed softly, eyes wandering appreciatively over the British boy who seemed not to notice how very attractive he was.

Alfred looked away, trying to blink any strange thoughts from his mind as he took a hurried sip from the bottle. The velvet feel of drunkenness settled softly on his tongue, and he sighed putting the bottle down. It only took a few seconds for the soft blanket to disappear, and he sighed unsure what to do next.

"Do you want some grapes?" he asked- hurriedly- a little too hurriedly if he thought so himself, and he did. Alfred flushed. What was happening to his normally cool facade? His perfectly uncaring poker face. The smaller boy in front of him was perfectly unravelling him, pulling at his strings, and probably laughing as he watched him spin away turning into a nervous teenage boy.

"Sure" Arthur hummed looking up at the taller boy. Of course it had crossed his mind before that Alfred was handsome- but now- with the sunlight fading behind him, he couldn't help but find him alluring to say the least. His azure eyes gazed at him softly, mixed feelings flickering through them, as he fumbled for a bag of grapes, tossing it to Arthur. "Thanks" he hummed, popping a few into his mouth. Alfred nodded stiffly, unsure what exactly to do about the extremely attractive eyeliner sporting British boy laying in front of him.

"thanks for accompanying me." Alfred coughed, his strong demeanor having faded and rolled off into the bushes, completely forgotten.

"It's my pleasure." Arthur smiled, hiseyes fluttering shut, dark eyelashes fanning his cheeks.

"This is really awkward. Is this awkward for you? This is awkward for me." Alfred blurted out, "I'm trying really hard right now- but I just don't know how to act- and this is really hard on me because I've never never never had problems on dates before. Why is this date any different, why?" he spluttered, his face a shade of pink as he realized what he had just done.

Arthur laughed. He let out a full out- body shaking laugh, and he spluttered helplessly against the grass, rolling over, hands clutching his stomach. He found it so hilarious- and his laugh was so absolutely charming and persuasive that Alfred's worried look changed to that of a smile which morphed into a grin- which in turn transformed into a laugh, and soon they were both laughing harshly, their chuckles echoing through the empyt playground.

"Oh- God-" Arthur laughed, "You're so- so- ludacris, its absolutely charming." His green eyes twinkled, little chortles still escaping his lips. "I thought that you were some sort of prick who didn't care about anything- but I was so wrong." He kept laughing, "You're like- You're a hero in disguise you know? Like Tony Stark. Rough and absolutely full of it on the outside, but soft on the inside-"

"I don't think Tony's like that." Alfred smiled warmly, his laughs having subsided, "I'd rather be compared to Captain America."

"Hmm, maybe." Arthur contemplated it, "I still think you're a bit too much of a prat for that."

Alfred rolled his eyes and he smiled, "Whatever you say."

Arthur's laughs subsided and he sat up, his hair slightly mussed from rolling around, his lips twitching into a wide grin. "I think that- Mr. Jones- we will make great friends." He held out his hand to shake and Alfred shook his head, no way in hell was he getting friend zoned.

"I don't know if I can handle just being friends" he hummed suavely, or what he deemed was suave. Arthur raised one of his very dark eyebrows and lowered his hand.

"Oh really now? Then what can you handle persay, Mr. Jones?"

"I can handle a lot of things." Alfred hummed as he leaned forward a little. He hoped Arthur noticed his careful leaning so that he wasn't completely surprised when Alfred's lips were merely a hairs width away.

"Can you handle rejection?" Arthur's lips quirked up in a smirk, but he made no move to move away from Alfred's lips, his green eyes half lidded as he looked up into those piercing blue ones.

"Yes" Alfred breathed, "But I won't accept it."

"Very stubborn of you." Arthur hummed.

"I know." He waited patiently for Arthur to come to him, absolutely sure that the Brit would go through with his threat, and reject him- leave him hanging, waiting for a kiss that would never come.

"Do you like me?" Arthur finally asked after several moments silence, his eyes dark- unsure. He needed reassurance that this wasn't just a fluke, wasn't just a spur of a moment thing to make fun of him, something to use against him in the future. He didn't want to be the boy who gave in too fast, the boy who was taken advantage of.

Arthur expected some sort of fancy confession. Fluffy words to pad it all- try to make it more real. He knew he couldn't believe that, though he wanted desperately to. Alfred's reply was sweeter than anything Arthur could've imagined, it was short, quick, there were no fluffy words, there were no long sentences, no Shakespeare was quoted, but still, Arthur was content with his answer, his simple 'I do.'

It only took a moment for Arthur to lean in and fill the small space that had seperated their lips. The warmth of Alfred's skin seemed to radiate off of him, and he sighed in contentment, his hand going up to lazily cup Arthur's cheek as their first kiss was shared in an abandoned playground, watched over by a beautiful blue sky.

It wasn't perfect. To say it was would be a lie, and a fairy tale, but both boys knew right then and there, that it was as perfect as anything could ever get.

They sat there in silence for the longest time, lips carefully moving together, brushing up against each other like hesitant butterflies, when they both seemed to pull away at the same time. Alfred's mind was a pleasant fog, as was Arthurs and they both just stared at each other for the longest time, blue eyes meeting green as they seemed to access each other, make sure it was real.

"That-" Arthur began,

"Was amazing." Alfred breathed, finishing his sentence. "I've never kissed like that before." His whole body seemed to tingle. Arthur's lips tipped up into a smile and he lay back down on the grass.

"I haven't either." He peeked up at the taller boy through his eyelashes, the smile still quirking at his lips.

"Can I- Can I kiss you again?" Alfred questioned, his body was buzzing from just a single kiss, imagine two- three- four- eighty.

"I don't see why not." Arthur smiled and closed his eyes, leaning his head up slightly, lips parted, waiting for a kiss.

Calm Alfred. Calm. Alfred chided himself as he felt his heart beat quicken to an almost inhuman pace. Just a kiss, that's all. He told himself as he scooted closer, cupping the other boy's soft cheeks in his hands and leaning down to kiss him once more. This time was sweeter, and he sighed softly, not even realizing what he was doing before he was practically on top of the other boy, his hands on either side of his face, lips bearing down on him softly and fluttering across every crease of his mouth. He focused on the corners, kissing them with extra care. How he loved the way they twitched up at that.

"Arthur-" he sighed softly in delight tugging on his bottom lip, and hoping with all hope that he could deepen that kiss. He wanted to taste the Brit's lips, taste his tongue, feel the ridges of his mouth, explore inside. "Can I?" he breathed, his tongue snaking out to lick at Arthur's bottom lip. His eyes fluttered open, the green contrasting greatly with his lashes, and he seemed to contemplate the question before parting his lips and closing his eyes again, an obvious yes. Alfred had to physically hold back a moan of pleasure before he snuck his tongue inside.

It was much greater than anything he had imagined. Arthur's mouth was delicious and small and God- the way his tongue naturally flicked around Alfred's enticed him to no end. And suddenly, Alfred was imagining something much much bigger going into Arthur's mouth, his body quivered softly as his mind imagined it and he moaned, pulling away gasping.

Arthur's body was on fire. He had never felt this alive before, and he gasped into the kisses bestowed on him, his eyes fluttering open when Alfred pulled away. "What's wrong?" he rasped slightly.

"I-" Alfred was about to voice his thought but changed his mind, "Nothing." he hummed, leaning down again to lick at Arthur's lips. Arthur sighed in content, eagerly letting him in. They made out for a long while, and finally pulled away, tongues completely sore. Alfred buried his face in Arthur's neck, not moving even an inch away. The small green eyed boy had no idea how very hard Alfred was trying not to start unbuttoning that small little vest that hardly covered anything.

Alfred's nose skidded up Arthur's neck and across his jawline, the feeling absolutely electric, Arthur let out a breathy moan, and suddenly Alfred just could not take it. Arthur was hoisted into the air and flipped so his body was pressed against the blue eye'd boys who looked at him lustfully, his hands going to Arthur's hips, and leaving indents on the revealed skin there.

"W-We can't!" Arthur spluttered as Alfred's hips rolled up to press against him in the area that really counted. He let out a breathless moan. "Alfred." He warned as Alfred flipped them over once more, grinding down more on the now writhing and moaning boy. "Alfred- We can't." He gasped as Alfred groaned against his skin. Arthur could feel his own pants and how uncomfortably tight they were.

"Why?" Alfred rasped, his hand going down to grab at Arthur's crotch.

"I-I'm not ready! And besides, I don't kn-ow you that well." More breathy moans escaped his lips as Alfred payed particular attention to his crotch.

"We can get to know each other better-"

"A-Alfred!" Arthur smacked his chest. There was nothing more that he desired than to continue, but his first time couldn't be like this. It couldn't be in the spur of the moment with some boy who he didn't know how long would stick around.

"I'm sorry." Alfred sighed, pulling respectfully away from him and rolling onto his back beside him.

Arthur bit his lip and turned, wanting to clarify, "It's- It's not that I don't want to." He said softly, "I'm just-"

"not ready." Alfred nodded. He understood, "Yeah, I get it." He rolled onto his elbow and stared at the Brit in front of him, who looked positively ravishing.

"We'll- We'll do it." Arthur promised, biting his lip. He had no idea why he was promising something like that to a boy who had been absolutely rude to him eariler.

"Really?" Alfred looked at him hopefully. He had no clue why he desired this so bad. Arthur nodded and smiled at him, leaning in to press a soft small kiss to his lips.

"I promise." he hummed. Alfred leaned in to deepen the kiss, and they lay on the grass, kissing til well past the stars came out.

**Hey guys! So- Here's the first more M rated scene in this story I'm sorry if you didn't like it buuuuut- :/ well yeah... I'm sorry... Let me know what you think and if you want me to add more scene like this in the future!**


End file.
